


we were part of something ours and ours alone, anywhere was home.

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [9]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MEU DEUS DO CÉU TÁ MTO RIDÍCULO ISSO HUEUHAUHEUHAHUEHUA, chinelos metafóricos voando em mim, vadão por que você é assim?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Right here, the best days of our livesIs this coincidence or a sign?Is there anything I missed?





	we were part of something ours and ours alone, anywhere was home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pvnkflamingo).



> Como eu vim parar aqui escrevendo fanfics de casamento? Eu só tenho seis anos. 
> 
> (eu não vou nem tentar escrever uma dedicatória direito porque sabemos que isso aqui só existe para você e é isto. eu te amo, aproveita.)  
> (por favor leia as tags)  
> (eu te amo muito)  
> (desculpa o soft e o final heheh)  
> (abs)
> 
> Título: after the last midtown show - the academy is...

A visão de Martin chegando apressado, com Lupe em seu braço, pelo longo corredor do cartório parecia uma cena retirada de algum sonho estranho que Vadão teve durante alguma madrugada pré ressaca - ou, ao menos, ele diria caso alguém o perguntasse se tinha de fato fantasiado com o casamento dos dois em algum momento naqueles quatro anos. Ou talvez só iria desconversar, dando um ponto final naquela conversa - não queria expor todas as fantasias e desejos do íntimo assim, ao aberto. Sequer as dividia com o motivo delas. 

Porém, estavam ali. Era o grande dia.  Toda a antecipação das semanas que se deram após o pedido até que chegassem ali, em um prédio antigo do centro da cidade, com uma quantidade de amigos escolhidos a dedo pelos dois. O dia lá fora estava bonito - um nublado agradável, sem chuva. Tudo impecável, digno de cenário de filme.

Ao seu lado, Caco sorria animado, batendo em seu braço e repetindo o quanto “olha aí, te disse, tua vez chegou!”, ou algo que sinceramente o dublê sequer estava registrando. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos no noivo. Seu sorriso, o terno alinhado, a gravata lilás em contraste com a camisa branca. Todo o conjunto de uma obra de arte em partes, formando uma única peça perfeita, digna do destaque da melhor das galerias de arte. Bela o suficiente para que Vadão se pegasse sorrindo de volta, desejando que os poucos metros que o separavam de seu amado logo de extinguissem, ansiando pelo toque que confirmasse que estavam ali, juntos, em um ritual que até então parecia apenas um plano distante, um desejo inalcançável.

Logo suas mãos já se tocavam. Lupe havia ocupado o seu lugar ao lado de Caco enquanto Martin tomava suas mãos, guiando-o até o juiz de paz, os votos no bolso do paletó e o sorriso que parecia ter se fixado em sua face desde que acordara naquela manhã.

 

...

 

Vadão despertou assustado - o alarme do celular gritava ao seu lado, na mesa de cabeceira. Domingo, dez da manhã. Podia escutar a chuva do lado de fora e os ossos gelados por ter dormido, mais uma vez, sem as cobertas - culpava Martin por roubá-las durante a noite. 

O dublê esfregou os olhos, reconhecendo seu quarto. A cama, os móveis, a parede azul marinho, as cortinas cinzentas. Tudo o que havia visto durante anos vivendo no mesmo apartamento mas que, depois da chegada de Martin, pareciam ter um toque a mais, uma alegria a mais. 

Sentiu o espaço ao seu lado na cama já estava vazio e, a julgar pelos sons que ouvia vindos da cozinha, já havia um tempo que Martin estava de pé, dando início ao seu dia em cantoria. Sofia moveu-se desconfortável dos pés de Vadão em direção ao travesseiro de Martin, resmungando com miados revoltosos, como uma belíssima gata mimada que era. 

Tudo parecia normal, exceto pela lembrança do sonho que havia acabado de deixar para trás. 

O brasileiro suspirou pesadamente, se sentando na beira da cama, enquanto uma mão esfregava os olhos e a outra tateava a cômoda em busca dos seus óculos redondos, grato pela pouca escuridão que restava no quarto - e a certeza que, quando atravessasse o corredor, iria se deparar com todas as janelas abertas, como o argentino gostava.

Era hora de começar o dia na esperança que, conforme as horas passassem, aquele sonho se movesse mais uma vez para o canto de sua mente onde, nem mesmo seus impulsos, pudessem tocar. Não precisava lidar com aquela forma de ilusão - não agora.


End file.
